ll mio angelo giudicare
by Reineygirl
Summary: A child is left alone after her mother is killed. The team must find her father. My first fan fic. Please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

It had been a fairly boring day for team Gibbs, there were no bodies so the result was paperwork. "Ahhh McGoo can you do this for me? I will... pay you!", Tony yelled. "Tony do not try to get McGee to do your work!", Ziva scolded. "Whyyyyyyyyy?" Tony whined. "Because it makes you sound like a baby." Tim stated with his head in his pile of paperwork. "Grab your gear dead petty officer in some apartment. I am driving." Gibbs yelled before anyone could talk. "Gibbs... Another Body... Okay.'DiNozzo get Ducky tell him its two bodies!" Gibbs barked. " okay Boss" Tony yelled as he ran towards autopsy.

Crime Scene

The team stood in a bedroom with a pucid green coloring, dirty bedding and even dirtier occupants. "Ah early 30's a pity for you too to go." Ducky said as he thought out loud, "She died of multiple gunshot wounds Gibbs as did the officier. can you see if she has any kids there are stretch marks all along here." Ducky pointed out 3 reddish purple lines on the womans abdomen. "Sir she isnt in the navy's system." McGee said, " But she was in a police scan, this is Jennifer Grace Malliope. She has one daughter Danielle Malliope. Her daughter is thirteen and is currently not attending school." "DiNozzo David stay here. McGee your with me we are finding this kid." Gibbs yelled as he walked out the bedroom.

The Malliope Apartment

She is raising a kid here? The walls were falling apart and if that was not enough for McGee to be scared he swore that there was roaches. "N.C.I.S. open up. You have 30 seconds before I break down this door." Gibbs barked. After thirty seconds he stormed in " Danielle we are from N.C.I.S. where are you." McGee yelled. " I am armed and ready to shoot. Get the hell out of my house. NOW." a 13 year old girl yelled at McGee. He did not know how to respond she was who he had to bring in but she had a gun pointed at his head. She was wearing old worn out jeans and a oversized t-shirt. " Excuse me but who are you?" the girl asked. " I am Agent McGee and that is my boss Gibbs we work for N.C.I.S.." "Wait N.C.I.S. okay I'll listen. But I am keeping my gun." Danielle said calmly as if she knew the two men in the room. "Well Danielle your mom was murdered along with her boyfriend." Gibbs started but was interupted by Danielle. " My mom doesn't have boyfriends she has one night stands. Also before you even mention it I don't have a dad. He thinks that my mom dumped him for no reason and doesnt know I exist. I was a result of a teen pregnancy. Oh and one more thing I do not want to go to Social Services I already take care of myself and earn my own money." Danielle said holding back tears. "Honey its different when your mother doesnt bring home money." McGee said symphatheticaly " I know smart one my mom stopped bringing money to me when I was three and she sent me to Mossad. And I was trained by Ziva and Eli and Ari to shoot and throw knives and fight and interrogate and go undercover and de-activate bombs and plant bombs... but that will all be a waste if I go to the S.S. they hate guns and knives." Danielle yelled. Their jaws dropped this girl knew Ziva. She was in Mossad.

"You are in Mossad?" Gibbs asked. "I Was in mossad and I can not go back after what they did to Ziva." Danielle explained. "How about we go see Ziva." Gibbs said. "Okay" Danielle said excitedly. She ran straight to the NCIS van and asked where she could sit."You get shotgun. McGee gets the back." Gibbs said. Everyone climbed into their seats and Gibbs drove right to the Navy Yard.

Bull Pen

"Where is she McGee?" Danielle pestered for the 800th time. "Right there." McGee said as he pointed to Ziva. Danielle ran right up to Ziva who had a Quizzical look on her face and gave her a hug. "Hi Ziva. It's me Danielle... from Mossad." Danielle said while looking at Ziva. "Danielle the 3 year old who showed up at Mossad only speaking english." Ziva smiled remembering the day Danielle showed up.

_*Flashback*_

_There was a little blonde child sitting near the headquarters. Tali found her and brought her in she was definetly not Isreali. She was American and only spoke English which meant only Ziva, Tali, Eli and Ari could communicate with her. She told them she was 3 and her name was Danielle and her mommy put her on a plane and said there are enough bombs there. She didnt catch the rest but it doidnt sound nice. It made Ziva want to cry, but she wouldnt her father was there and so was Ari. Ari asked to kill the child. Ziva attacked him and threatened to kill him if he killed her. They spoke only in hebrew while discussing this though. Eli seperated the fight while Tali told Danielle about everyone in the room. How Eli was Big and looked scary but could be nice the same applied to Ari. But Ziva was really nice and was just scared of people after there mom died. The next thing Tali knew Danielle was giving Ziva a hug, while the best hug a 3 year old can give someone so she was more hugging her knees. And she said " I am sorry for your Mommy dieing."_

_* End of Flashback*_

"Yup that was me.", Danielle said, " But I quit Mossad when I was eight and they sent you to Somalia. I heard what they did and flipped out on Eli. He told me to stop or go home to that woman that sent me here. I threw my badge at him keeping the weapon liscense cause well you signed that not him." "Danielle that was very brave. But how did you find your Mom?" Ziva asked. " Well I knew my moms full name googled it used my mossad money that I never had to use which was quite alot for an 8 year old to have. Hopped on a plane and said 'Hey mom I know you sent me to Isreal to be killed but instead I killed 9 people that Eli the director of Mossad told me to. Oh ya and I am going to live here.' she was soooo angry said I am not getting any of her money blah blah blah. So last night when I came home she told me she would be back. and not to kill anyone as she was going to be out and wasn't able to pay for a lawyer nor cared enough to hire one." "Your mother warned you not to kill someone?" Tony said walking into the bullpen. " Ya it's both the nicest and last thing she ever said to me.", Danielle said her face still masking her sadness, but her eyes told a different story. "What about your father?", Tony asked hesitantly as the girl looked like she might cry at any given moment. "Hey I don't know your name and I am telling you this!" Danielle half screamed. " Oh that's easy I am Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me Tony.", he said right off the bat. " What? Is that your catch phrase? It sounds rehearsed.", Danielle commented. "Hey Tony it looks like you've got one thing off your bucket list!" McGee and Ziva yelled at the same time. "Ok I guess I do. Thank you nameless child who will remain un named until said child tells me their name." Tony said smartly. "Hahaha very funny. My name is Danielle Malliope. Or now it might just be Danielle because I have no parents well my mom never took care of me so that doesn't matter. And I am thirteen years old. To answer your previous question I have no father my mom never told him about me she dated him in High School and then she got pregnant . So she broke up with him, he went to college probably has a job and my mom never told him so now its stinking social services for me. and they don't like knives or guns or any kind of weaponry!" Danielle rambled. "Your mom is Jennifer Malliope?" Tony asked sounding scared. "NO my last name is just Malliope and my mom died today too. No duh my mom is Jennifer Malliope the stupid bed hopping sl.. who just couldn't let me have a normal childhood." Danielle said then burst into tears. Tony held her even though he just met Danielle he didn't want her to cry. "It's okay Dani. It will all be okay." he murmered in her ear. Danielle looked up surprised and wiped away her tears, "You called me Dani." she sniffled. " Ya but if you don't want me to call you that its fine.", Tony said. "No it's fine it's just that only my friend Nishan or well I call him Nish has called me that before everyone is always scared of me because of... well I don't know only Nish knows i was in Mossad so I really have no clue why everyone is scared of me! So they just call me Danielle or that malliope girl or the creep who always looks paranoid. ugh I hated school but when my mom took me out of school I was fine I made friends with 2 people and the guyat gym gave me a free membership because he had never seen a 11 year old fight like me. That guy at the gym his name is Jim. He was like my dad and his wife Gretchen was like a mom to me they watched me because my mom didn't care to they also took care of Nish and Dennis." "Come on Ziva will take you to meet Abby right I am gonna go see Ducky." Tony said running to elevator going down before they could get there.

Elevator

"Hey Ziva who is Ducky and Abby?" Danielle questioned. "Ducky is our M.E. and he is like a grandfather to the team he tells stories that make sense only to him but they are quite intresting." "And Abby is..." "The forensic scientist one of my best friends is like a sister to everyone and she loves hugs is seriously the happiest goth you could ever meet I would be surprised if you could find any goth happier than her." Ziva said with a smile as they were riding down.


	2. Chapter 2

Elevator

"Hey Ziva who is Ducky and Abby?" Danielle questioned. "Ducky is our M.E. and he is like a grandfather to the team he tells stories that make sense only to him but they are quite intresting." "And Abby is..." "The forensic scientist one of my best friends is like a sister to everyone and she loves hugs is seriously the happiest goth you could ever meet I would be surprised if you could find any goth happier than her." Ziva said with a smile as they were riding down.

Abby's labby

"Hi Ziva. Who is that?" Abby screamed over the music. Danielle was surprised that she could not hear the music sooner as the music blasted so loud. "This is Danielle the woman's daughter she also is ex-mossad." Ziva said as Danielle wondered how someone could work with music that loud. "Oh. How old are you Danielle?" Abby asked because she had never seen a mossad officer as young as her. "I am thirteen, but I know your wondering about Mossad. So my Mom sent me to get killed in Isreal when I was 3 Tali found me. Eli and Ari trained me. Oh and Ziva raised me. Ziva also helped train me but she was nicer and more effective. So now I can throw knives, shoot guns and play with bombs! And yet I can't find out who my dad is" Danielle rambled. "Okay a dangerous child! So you want to find your father lets see I need a DNA sample from you." Abby said somewhat sad as this child was raised like Ziva their resident Ninja instead of her mother. Abby took a cheek swab put it into the system and then "Okay guys I will call you down if I get a match." Abby said.

*Autopsy*

"Palmer can you leave? Like Now!" DiNozzo yelled. Palmer ran out probably running to Abby's lab Tony thought. "Well young Anthony why does need to leave?" Ducky asked. "Well Duck I dated this girl in High School and she is currently laying on that table." Tony said as he twiddled his thumbs nervously. "So you are saying that..." Ducky started but was then cut off. " Yup" Tony answered.

Abbyy's Lab

*Beep* "Yayyyyy who is Dani's daddy?", Abby sung while she pulled up the results. "Holy Shit Tony is what Oh My God!" Abby pulls out her phone and calls Tony. "Tony you get down to my lab right now I dont care where the heck you are you get here immediatly!" She screeched into phone but was cut off by Tony grabbing her phone. "What Abs? You killed my ear." Tony complained. "Danielle is your kid. Yours she wants to meet her dad to do want to follow through with this or do you want to tell her your dad doesnt exist he died or something like that?" Abby rambled. Tony wasn't listening he was on the phone, "Hey Zee bring Danielle down to the lab now. Thanks Bye."


End file.
